More Then A Bromance?
by Rainin' Sunshine
Summary: Damian McGinty and Cameron Mitchell take the next step into becoming a true romance. Uses The Glee Project characters.
1. Chapter 1

Damian McGinty looked over at his best friend, who was currently laughing hysterically at something Hannah said, and smiled. Every time Cameron would laugh Damian instantly looking over, it was such a pure laugh and Damian just couldn't help but smile.

The Irish man had grown to love the awkward nerd known as Cameron Mitchell. They instantly clicked and became best friends and shortly after they became a bromance. They were the two top fan favorites of The Glee Project and the viewers seemed to be eating up the bromance thing. What the fans don't know is that it's a little more than a bromance.

* * *

><p>It's a full on romance.<p>

It all started one night during filming.

It was filming for the third episode. Damian and Cameron were both in the bottom three and both fought it hard.

After the found out that they were safe, not only were they happy to be still in, they were happy for each other.

"I'm really glad you stayed in with me buddy," Cameron told the Irish man standing next to him. Cameron leaned in and gave Damian the biggest bear hug. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" Damian eagerly replied returning the hug.

The two boys left the group to head off to bed early while the rest of them decided they were going to go out and have a good time. Damian and Cameron wanted to debrief being in the bottom three with each other.

Cameron and Damian ran upstairs to get ready for bed. Damian went into the bathroom while Cameron just changed by his bed. Cameron took off his shirt and pants and sat on his bed. He always slept in his boxers. It was most comfortable for him.

Damian on the other hand liked his silk pajamas. The ones with the long sleeves and pants. He felt most comfortable in those. Needless to say he was a little shocked when he came out of the bathroom and Cameron was half naked.

Cameron gave a warm smile, "Is that what all Irish men wear to bed?"

Damian laughed a bit, "Most of them, is that what American's wear?"

Cameron shook his head no, "Most of them sleep naked but, that's not my thing," Cameron paused and patted a spot on his bed, "Come sit with me!"

Damian stared at Cameron for a little bit and then directed his eyes to where Cameron was pointing. Damian was a little hesitant to sit so close to Cameron when he was wearing so little but he went for it anyway. "Sure."

After a few minutes of idle chatter, the boys got onto the conversation of love lives.

"Well, I have a girlfriend but we've been going through a rough patch right now," Cameron explained running his hands through his messy hair.

"I'm single, don't have time for a lady right now," Damian sighed and curled into his knees.

"Well, that sucks. Uh, you um interested in anybody?" Cameron rubbed his neck. Why was it so awkward to talk about this with Damian? Cameron also had the weirdest feeling; he didn't want Cameron to say he was interested in anybody. He didn't quite understand it.

"Sort of, I guess."

"Who's the lucky lady?" A little bitterness could be detected in Cameron's voice. He didn't even know how to explain it.

"Well, It's not a lady I'm looking at," Damian looked away feeling embarrassed. He has never come out to anybody, and here he is coming out to a boy he's known for 3 weeks. Not only someone he's known for 3 weeks but someone he has a little crush on.

"Oh you float that way? That's uh okay. I'm on the fence. I think I might like uh both," Cameron blushed and rubbed Damian's knee. "Thanks for telling me."

Damian is unresponsive because all he can think about is Cameron's hand on his knee and where he would like that hand to go next. Those thoughts lead to Damian's next impulsive move. He looked Cameron straight in the eye and leaned in to kiss him.

Just like that the two friends were kissing. It was a short and simple kiss but it said it all.

Cameron was the first to pull away. His place face was slowly becoming pink due to his constant blushing.

Damian quickly started apologizing. "I'm so sorry, so so so sorry!" He got up and started to walk to his bed when Cameron pulled him back.

"Don't go," Cameron whispered and put his lips back on Damian's. Instead of a short and simple kiss, Cameron deepened it. Making it a long and passionate kiss, showing each other's true feelings.

Damian pulled away this time. "Cam your lady?"

Cameron just shook his head, "I'm forgetting about her right now." Cameron kissed Damian's neck. "I just want you."

Damian arched his neck giving Cameron better access. Cameron planted kisses all along Damian's neck sucking once in a while to leave his mark. Cameron's hands went to the buttons on Damian's night gown and one by one started undoing them. Whilst his hands were at work his lips moved up to Damian's again.

The couple's lips melded together perfectly. Cameron's tongue darted out and Damian happily parted his lips giving Cameron a chance to explore.

Cameron's tongue started feeling around Damian's mouth and his hands finally unbuttoned the last button of Damian's pajama shirt. Cameron quickly slid it off of Damian's shoulders and moved his mouth to Damian's collarbone. Cameron latched his mouth onto the spot between Damian's neck and his shoulder, slowly forming a hickey, eliciting a moan from the Irish man.

The moan only made Cameron want to do more. He moved his mouth from the crevice to the top of shoulder while his hand made its way over to Damian's left nipple. Cameron pinched the nipple gently making it hard. Cameron moved his mouth down to Damian's right nipple and started to lick and suck around it. Cameron started to alternate licking and pinching the two nipples making Damian fall apart. His breathing became sporadic and the room was filled with moans that kept trickling out of Damian's mouth.

Cameron moved his mouth downward along with his hands. He left a trail of kisses from his nipple down to hipbones while his hands went towards the elastic of Damian's pants.

Cameron moved his mouth to Damian's pants and started to pull them off with his teeth. Damian tipped his head back. He would never have imagined Cameron to be so sexy in bed. He's such an awkward person. But holy hell was he doing amazing things with his mouth right now.

Damian's pants were off and now both boys looked at each other. Both were clothed in only their boxers and both had noticeable tents on their boxers. A short sweet moment of looking until Cameron's mouth was back on Damian's. Cameron's tongue quickly made its way into Damian's mouth and the two started to tongue wrestle.

Cameron reached down and slipped off Damian's boxers and smiled into the kiss when he felt Damian doing the same to him.

Both boys were completely naked. Cameron slowly lowered his erection onto Damian's and both men moaned. It was like nothing they've ever felt before. The friction created by Cameron's slow grinding was almost unbearably pleasant.

Cameron looked up and Damian and slowly moved his mouth down to Damian's erection. He kissed the tip and licked the dribble of pre-cum that leaked.

Damian opened his mouth to say something but at that exact moment Cameron took the head of his erection into his mouth. All that came out was a moan.

Cameron took more of Damian into his mouth. Cameron began running his tongue along the underside of Damian's cock causing the young man breathes to resort to panting.

"I'm- I'm," Was all Damian managed to get out before blowing his load straight into Cameron's mouth. Cameron swallowed and cleaned up around Damian's cock.

Cameron went up to kiss Damian again but before kissing him whispered, "You taste delicious," against his lips. He gave Damian a short and sweet kiss before rolling off of him.

Damian didn't know what to do. He started to catch his breath before realizing that Cameron's erection was still there. Damian rolled over on top of Cameron and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and trailed a line of kisses right down to the very tip of Cameron's cock.

Damian blew air around the tip causing Cameron to shiver. Damian licked a circle around the head before going back to blowing air around it.

"You fucking tease," Cameron breathed out. He tried lifting his hips up for any sort of friction but Damian had them pinned down. Damian kept blowing air around Cameron's cock making Cameron squirm and shout.

Damian finally took Cameron into his mouth treating Cameron's cock with the same treatment that Cameron did to him.

"I'm gonna -" Cameron moaned. Damian swirled his tongue around the head of Cameron's cock before Cameron came into Damian's mouth.

Damian swallowed and licked up the extra's and went back up to Cameron's mouth. "You taste good too."

Cameron gave a wink and stole a kiss from the man on top of him.

Damian pulled away and rolled back over. They laid there for a while, letting what they had just done sink in. Damian got up first and put back on his pajamas.

Cameron followed suit and put on his boxers.

"So uh, where does this leave us?" Cameron questioned rubbing the back of his neck. He looked up at Damian awaiting his answer.

"Do you want to be more than a bromance?" Damian asked his voice quieter than usual.

Cameron gave a nod. "After that, um yes, I think we should be uh boyfriends?"

Damian smiled and pecked Cameron on the lips. "Then from this day forward, our bromance is now an actual romance."


	2. Chapter 2

**(Back to the present)**

Damian smiled at the brought up memory. It's been 2 weeks since then and things have been going amazingly. In Damian's eyes that is.

Cameron however had a problem of his own. He broke up with Macy right after he and Damian got together. But she wouldn't leave him alone for some reason. She kept calling and calling and texting and texting and he didn't know what to do about it! The messages were always telling him that she needed to talk to him and that it was important. He just couldn't find it in him to call her back because he was afraid of what she had to tell him.

Getting lost in his own train of thought Cameron didn't realize that Hannah continued to talk to him. He kept thinking of the possibilities of what Macy wanted to tell him.

"Cameron! CAMERON!" Hannah screamed at the confused nerd sitting in front of her.

Snapping out of his own little trance Cameron mustered up a reply, "Huh what?"

"You haven't been listening at all have you?" Hannah sighed as Cameron shook his head.

Cameron shot her a apologetic look. "I'm sorry."

Hannah forced a smile, "No problem." Not wanting to try talking to Cameron again, Hannah stalked off to talk to Marissa.

Cameron was about to follow her when his phone beeped; a text message from Macy. Goodness Gracious, Cameron thought to himself, wouldn't she just leave him alone. Something in Cameron sparked and he decided to finally take care of it.

Cameron stood up and maneuvered his way to the patio of the boys' dorm where he could talk alone. This sudden movement didn't go unnoticed by a concerned Damian so up and away Damian went and followed after Cameron.

Damian noticed that Cameron was on the phone so decided to stay inside and wait for him to come back in.

20 minutes had passed before Cameron finally walked back in and threw his phone across the room, shattering it instantly.

"Holly hell Cam, what was that about?" Damian screeched. Cameron had never done something so violent before.

It was around 2 seconds after Damian asked before Cameron burst into tears. Cameron fell down in the middle of the floor and balled into the carpet.

"What's wrong Cameron!" Damian ran over to Cameron and started rubbing his back. "Seriously. What's gotten you so worked up?"

Cameron looked up at Damian, tears flowing at a harsh rate, and talked through his tears. "Macy's pregnant."

* * *

><p>Authors Note:<p>

Hey guys. Super sorry that it took so long to update and that it's this short. Lost all ideas for this story until bam. Idea. It's not very long but I just wanted to post a chapter and get the drama started. I appreciate all the feedback I really do lovelies. Thanks for all your support and I hope you like this chapter. I promise next chapter a lot sooner than this once. Oh and I plan for some sort of smut in the next one hopefully. If not I promise the fourth chapter. 3

Xoxo,

Breanna


	3. Chapter 3

"Pregnant?" Damian questioned back to his boyfriend. "Macy.. Macy's pregnant?"

Cameron looked up at Damian, tears still freely flowing from his eyes. "Yes, it's my baby Damian," Cameron shook his head, running his fingers through his messy hair again. "She.. we.. had sex the night before I left for this," In pure anger at himself, he threw himself on the floor once more. "I'm such an idiot."

"Oh Cam," Damian pulled Cameron in for a hug. "Don't beat yourself up over it, stuff like this happens." Damian ran his fingers through Cameron's hair in a comforting gesture.

"Damo, don't you understand?" Cameron untangled himself from Damian, standing up in the process. "We can't be together," Cameron trailed off, his head settling in his hands. "I have a baby on the way. I have to go home."

"No Cam, don't say that!" Damian stood up before running over to Cameron and wrapping his arms around the taller boy. "We can still be together, I'll wait. I promise."

"Damian!" Cameron screamed, pushing the Irish boy away from him. "I'm having a baby, I can't be with you and have a baby with Macy. Unfortunately that's not how it works." Cameron let out a frustrated sigh as more tears exited Cameron's eyes. "We, we have to break up."

Damian shook his head furiously, not believing the words coming out of Cameron's mouth. "No, Cam. We can't. I.. I love you." Tears started to flow freely out of Damian's eyes, he moved his way over to look at Cameron. "Please.. we can make this work."

Cameron rolled his eyes, "Damian, we can't make this work," He wiped a few tears off Damian's face. "I love you, more than I've ever loved someone before, but the stars aren't aligned for us to be together." He placed a gentle kiss on Damian's lips. "I'm sorry Damo, I have to leave. I'm going to talk to Ryan right now." With that, Cameron left the room.

Damian wanted to cry, he wanted to lay on the floor and cry. He knew he shouldn't, he knew he should chase after Cameron and make him understand, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Throwing himself on his bed, the tears started to freely fall from his face.

-3 WEEKS LATER-

Damian had to show his best acting ability today, it was the first time he was going to see or talk to Cameron since he quit the show. Damian was hurt, angry, and most of all nervous. He's been ignoring the older boys' calls, for good reason, Damian didn't even get a goodbye kiss. It was time to face the music, Damian wasn't sure if he was ready for this, but he was going to try.

"Damian!" Cameron exclaimed running straight towards his friend, he engulfed Damian into a hug. "You're never going to believe this," Cameron whispered into Damian's ear, squeezing the younger boy a little tighter. "Macy's not pregnant, she lied. She just wanted me back!" Cameron pulled away, giving Damian a huge grin. "That's what I've been calling you about!"

Damian looked back at Cameron, putting on a smile for the camera. "We'll talk later," Damian replied a slight smile on his face before he turned to hug Marissa.

Cameron shook his head, pretending he wasn't just heartbroken on live television. Why wasn't Damian happy about this? They could get back together, everything could be the way it was meant to be again. Right?

Damian hugged Marissa tightly, not wanting to cry. He was happy for Cameron, but he was angry. Or at least he knew he should be angry.

After their last homework performance, the cast got some alone time together. Cameron took this time to force Damian into the boys dormitory. He told everyone else, he needed to talk to him and to butt out. But Cameron had plans on doing more than talking.

"Damian, what's wrong? I thought you'd be thrilled!" Cameron inquired, a slight confused look playing on his face. He put his hand on Damian's shoulder and turned the smaller boy to face him. "Seriously Damo, what's up?"

Damian looked at Cameron, a little bit of shock illuminating on his face. "Are you serious? You're seriously asking me that question!"

The edge to Damian's voice made Cameron flinch slightly, "Damian. Why are you so mad at me? You know if Macy was having my baby we couldn't have been together." Cameron stated flatly, looking into Damian's eyes, trying to figure out what the Irish boy was thinking.

"Cameron, you left me. Without as much as a goodbye HUG." Damian crossed his arms across his chest, glaring lightly at Cameron. "It hurt me a lot, I. I can't believe you thought everything would just go back to normal."

"I didn't give you a hug or kiss because I knew it would hurt far too much Damo," Cameron admitted sitting on one of the beds. "I knew I wouldn't be able to stand seeing you as hurt as you would've been, and to top it all of it would've been on camera," Cameron put his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry Damo."

Damian sighed lightly and settled himself next to Cameron. "I understand I guess," Damian leaned his head on Cameron's shoulder, intertwining their fingers at the same time. "I just wish you would've told me that."

Cameron squeezed Damian's hand lightly, "I'm really sorry Damo." He placed a light kiss on Damian's head. "I promise if you give me another chance, I won't hurt you ever again."

Damian looked up at Cameron, a small smile playing on his face. "Promise?"

Cameron nodded a grin appearing on his face, he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Damian's lips. "I promise."

_Authors Note:_

Hey guys... So, yeah that took a lot longer. I'm so so so sorry. 3 Life has been absolute hell lately.. I just.. I just haven't had time or desire to write. But.. things are looking up I'm getting help and that's all that matters! So here's the next chapter. I hope the fourth one comes out a lot faster. 3

XOXO

Breanna.


End file.
